Dead Hearts
by Keri-wordsofwisdom
Summary: "I'm going after Amon. Stay safe, Mr. Hat Trick." I could only watch as the small woman plummited into the water, creating a vortex to lift herself in the air. No matter how stubborn Korra always was, no matter how often she irritated me, she was beautiful, humorous, brave, but not mine to hold yet. And even if I denied it, I'd love her forever. Makorra one-shots! :D
1. Beginning

**I'm writing in third person for the first time in a long time, so go me. . When I try to write in third person, I get too wordy, or repetitive.. Oh, well.**

**Note: this is my new account, my old account (Kataang4u) was disabled, so I couldn't POST from it anymore, all my old posts are still up, but I cannot add more due to complications with an email address. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra sat on the edge of the cliff; this was her spot. She watched as Republic City lit up as it had before, she watched the water. She'd go there to think or to simply sit. Right now, she needed to sit. She couldn't accept that it was over. She'd no longer be apart of the Fire Ferrets, she was only the 'temporary replacement'. She'd be strictly only doing avatar things. Or so Tenzin called it. She wanted to have fun, and pro-bending was the only way she'd kept her sanity before. Now, she didn't have any friends, every single one of them were in the South Pole. She had decided that being the avatar was a drag, that she'd rather of been killed during the revolution.

Wait, did she really just think that? Korra scratched the back of her head, she had just wished for death. She mentally kicked herself, if she'd died, the world would be knocked out of balance for the next sixteen years at the very least. Though, Aang had done a wonderful job as a twelve year-old avatar. Four years didn't make much of a difference to him, the whole being frozen in an icecap for a hundred years must have given him more time to prepare.

She watched the pro-bending arena light up. Mako and Bolin would be suiting up with their new addition, readying themselves for a match. She yearned so bad to be there with them, joking about who's butts they'd kick this time.

Korra remembered their fight vividly. He'd told her she needed to jump right back into practice, but she'd refused. She wanted a week or two to bounce back and relax. She didn't get to relax very often anymore.

Mako had told her to not bother anymore in a cold voice. And that ended everything. Their budding romance, friendship, _everything._ Since then, it seemed like her life had taken a wild turn. 

One for the worst. One that was like a nosedive, heading straight for a nuclear power plant. And she knew how that always ended. In explosion. In terrible, loud explosions. The clouds seemed to be closing in, the sun fading behind the thick cover. It may or may not rain tonight, though it didn't seem like the precipitation would ever come, for the drought had lasted nearly two and a half weeks now.

Korra could see where Bolin and Mako's apartment peeked out from the lights, their lights turned out. By now, they were out on the arena, without her, battling it out with some new waterbender, one 'better' than the avatar.

Korra tried telling herself that everything was in her mind, and she was fine, but something else inside told her that everything _wasn't _alright.

"_...and Mako takes a hit, in the pool he goes! Bolin is alone on this one!" _The radio could be heard from her hiding spot. She could imagine a frantic Bolin trying to handle three people on his own. _"Aaaand, we have a knockout by Bolin! The Fire Ferrets take round three!"_

Korra opened her palm to find a small, but strong flame working itself up, she blind shot it into the air, though it didn't help her anger. She was ashamed to say she could fire bend, thanks to Mako. Korra opened her eyes, finding them brimmed with tears. How could Mako have this effect on her?

Almost six months ago, she was home, stressed over a simple firebending test. Compared to what she has to deal with now, it seemed like a piece of cake. Something a child would have worried about. Korra took a moment to wonder how much harder it was for Aang. She wondered if he was scared like she was, since he was only twelve. But he'd had Katara, Sokka, Toph, and others to help him. It seemed much easier, in Korra's mind, to have lived back seventy years ago. There wasn't all this city, things seemed alot less complicated.

_It's okay,_ Korra told herself._ At least the entire Fire Nation isn't against you. _But half of Republic City wanted her dead. And if this would spread, this equality act, she'd basically have enough people to make up the Fire Nation against her.

Korra knew that the guys would be back soon, but she wasn't sure quite when. Despite the arena opening back up, they couldn't move back in yet, leaving them no choice but to stay on Air Temple Island. Korra hadn't even spoken with them since they got home from the south pole. Korra kept an eye out for the ferry, knowing that when it came, she'd need to hide out for a few minutes. Tenzin had recently told her that he didn't want her running off, and who knew? Someone might see her.

The waves seemed at ease tonight, the bay calm. Korra missed the sound of the calm water. At home, water was either rushing, or calm. There was no in-between state, only those two. And you were only supposed to go into the strong currents if you were ice dodging, something only men could do in the water tribe, still to this day. Being the avatar, Korra had pulled a few strings and had the chance to wing it.

Korra could hear the conspicuous sound of the ferry, already passing the island. She panicked, what if someone had seen her? No, that wasn't possible. She couldn't see her own hand in the darkness, even when she waved it in front of her face. The only thing you could see was the glow of Republic City.

Republic City seemed more or less calm, just like the water. Korra wouldn't dare say it felt like home, because it wasn't. The water tribe resturaunt was close, but they didn't make the noodles like Katara could, Katara seemed to be the only one who made them just perfect. Korra had always loved Katara's cooking, she guessed it was because Aang had eaten her cooking since he was twelve, in a past life.

"_You have the appetite of Aang," _Katara would always say, pleased that Korra always ate her cooking, no matter what it was.

Korra let a tear roll down her cheek, just this once. She once again felt like a failure. Tarrlok had been right; she _was _a half-baked avatar in training. It would take her a few months at least to master air. In a few months, alot could happen. Alot could change. Korra wondered if she'd ever see Bolin and Mako ever again when they moved back to the apartment. At some point, she'd probably pass them in the street, or she'd see them at some event.

This wasn't fair! Mako and Bolin were out living the dream again, while Korra seemed to take steps backwards.

Now the tears were falling freely down her cheeks, some rolling down her neck. She curled up in a ball on the ground, dangerously close to the edge. But if she fell, she'd only be able to save herself. It didn't matter. Nothing much seemed to anymore.

Suddenly, a loud crash jolted Korra from her nervous breakdown.

Electric seemed to surge through the sky, an airship on the move. Korra silently cursed and stood up, plunging into the water. She _had _to make it to the city to knock a few heads, though she knew it was only the remaining equalists trying to make a small comeback.

It wouldn't work, as it hadn't in the past.

The only thing that stood between her and the city was the ferry, Iroh, Mako, Bolin and Asami watching her swim quickly through the bay. Korra had been too intent on getting back to the city, not taking time to notice the four staring at her, moving in an opposite direction.

* * *

"I don't like where this is going.." Bolin said, glancing at the sky, his childish face hard as stone. "Shouldn't we follow? Korra goes in alone, she'll be fried like chicken!"

Mako took this in. The girl he hadn't spoken to in three weeks was an emotional wreck, or so Meelo had blabbed to him. Mako knew somewhere inside him, that he was still more than angry with her. But looking at the three airships worried him, would Korra be able to stick that out alone, or would the metalbenders be there to help out? Would the trio get in her way instead of helping?

Mako knew Korra, she was one of the strongest, bravest benders he knew. But if she was chi-blocked, she _would _be toast. Both Asami and Bolin seemed to be waiting for Mako's reaction as he raised both of his eyebrows.

"Fine," He sighed, "Let's go."

Bolin smiled and cried, "Already on it, my brother!" He took a stance and suddenly, raised up an earth wall about two miles from the boat. He then continued to mold a ramp around the vessel, causing a turn around. Before they knew it, they were back on route to Republic City. Mako could see that Korra was already there, fire appearing in the sky, followed by water being used as a vortex to hold herself up. He clentched his fingers into knuckles when she made it onto one of the airships, shakily fighting against a few chi-blockers.

Korra was strong, but seeing her against so many opponents made Mako cringe.

As they docked, Mako led the group back to the pro-bending arena, where the all-out battle seemed to be going down. He wondered how they'd gotten here so quickly without their notice, they were the last ones to leave the arena after the match.

Bolin got the first of it, confronted by a chi-blocker only two minutes after heading into the warzone.

"No you don't!" He chuckled, kicking up a piece of earth from under the chi-blocker's feet, and simply throwing the piece of earth, and the very angry blocker, headfirst into the ground.

General Iroh saw his chance, and forced someone off their platform; one leading straight to the airship. When he was close enough, he shot flames from his feet and hands, levitating himself up on top of the actual ship.

"Thought you could use a hand!" he grunted, taking one foe off of Korra's hands.

"Thanks!" She yelled back, a weight clearly lifted off of her shoulders as she realized there was _some _help. Then, she came to another realization. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were with Iroh. They were on the ground somewhere, possibly beating the snot out of other chi-blockers.

She smiled at the thought. Team Avatar was back.

Korra was snapped from her thought as she felt a thousand bolts of electricity shoot through her body, sending her backwards, right off the side of the ship. Vision blurred as she fell sideways off the airship. Iroh stopped also, crying, "Korra!"

Almost everyone stopped fighting for a split second, as Korra fell, hitting a roof with a sickening crack. She felt the instant pain, but thankfully, nothing was seriously injured, she'd have a few bumps or bruises, but nothing serious. Mako felt his stomach curl around itself, she couldn't have fallen, she was more careful than that. Anger then hit him, he was going to make sure someone felt this..

Asami shuddered, searching frantically for the rest of her friends, only finding Bolin. She gulped, who knew where Iroh was by now. And Mako, was probably making his way up to the airships, she guessed.

And Bolin, he dropped everything, his heart stopping. He'd tried to make jokes when he was hurt, or when someone else he cared about was hurting. But this wasn't something he'd ever be able to joke about. At least, not in front of his brother. Bolin might have smiled, or even smirked, Mako was in love with the avatar, she she'd felt the same. Possibly everyone knew except the two. Bolin wondered where his brother and Asami were, knowing for a fact Iroh was in the air.

The fear hit Asami, Bolin, and pretty much everyone except Mako when she snapped her eyes open, eyebrows curling into a fierce expression, her eyes glowing, like someone had replaced her eyes with a flashlight. Mako had seen this before, and was actually smiling. His badass little waterbender was going to knock a few heads for him.

Bolin, however, had never seen her like this. As she airbent herself back up, straight into the night sky. Her eyes glowed like a bright light, her pupils and irises hidden by the light. While keeping herself up with airbending, she bent water all the way from the bay to plunge at the people on the platforms, trying to hurry into their precious airships. No, Korra snapped the platform's ropes, letting the men fall onto the glass roof of the arena.

Korra met them there, using their own weapons against them, whipping the ropes around them. "This is over!" She said, her voice loud enough to hear from the ground. It was almost haunting, her voice was all of her past lives put into one.

Most of the other airships had vanished into the night, made their getaway.

Team Avatar hurried in the meanwhile to Iroh's aide, who had also fallen, but not quite as far. He layed on the arena's roof, also. The air around Korra seemed to fade as her eyes fell back into their baby blue color. She fell to her knees, energy drained. She then stood on her wobbly legs, "Get him," She choked, "Then get back to the island, I'll meet you there."

Mako couldn't believe this. She wanted to stay, after all this. She could explain to the police later, she deserved a good night's rest. Looking closer at her, Mako realized she hadn't slept in days, bags tight under her eyes. Her nose looked red, and worst of all, he could tell that she'd been crying.

"Come back with us," Bolin said, "It's okay to ride with us, we won't bite."

When Korra actually _giggled _at this, Mako decided she definitley needed sleep. "I've missed you guys," She admitted through her weary, half-slitted eyes.

Korra, on the other hand didn't understand why they kept giving each other sneaky looks. She was fine, and she was acting fine.. Wasn't she? The lights to the arena had lit up underneath them, giving everybody's facial expressions away. Relieved, angered, sad, and in Iroh's case, pain.

"Geez, woman!" Bolin cried, "When was the last time you slept?"

Korra thought about this, and answered, "I couldn't sleep on Thursday night.."

"_Thursday?" _Bolin asked, "Korra, it's Sunday. Anyone ever told you that humans are supposed to sleep?"

"Last time I saw Tahno, he told he to 'hit the hay', but I don't take him seriously, ever. He kept pushing me to sleep. Too bad for him."

Mako felt another knot in his stomach, Korra had been with Tahno? When?He'd had enough of her stalling. Mako leaned down and locked her hands behind his neck, hoisting her up into his arms, one hand under her knees, the other one on her back.

When her head rested against his chest, he felt all his anger toward her melt away. He'd missed talking to Korra, arguing with her, holding her, everything. She'd once again managed to shock Mako, with how light she was.

Needless to say, Korra was out like a light when she was pulled into his arms.

"Man, did you _see _Korra? She was all like _boom, spiritual magic! _then her voice got all scary, that was so awesome! She kicked butt!" Bolin rambled as they rode back to the island.

Mako didn't listen, Iroh sat next to him and Korra, who was lightly snoring. Asami and Bolin sat across the deck, though Bolin was doing most of the talking.

One thing they were all thinking, you ask? _Tenzin is going to murder all of us. _It was well passed midnight at that point, and surely he saw Korra go avatar state in the night sky.

Oh, well. In Mako's eyes, he was just glad they'd made that decision to go after her. He would deny to no end, but would admit only to himself, he needed the young avatar in his life.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes to feel her head brush against someone else's skin. She looked up, to find a sleeping Mako, a _shirtless _Mako, sleeping next to her. Korra shook it off, and layed her head back down, wondering what the time was, and how long she'd been out. Apparently not that long, since Mako was also still sleeping. She'd be damned if they were both out for days.

The sunlight leaked onto the wooden floor of his bedroom, and Mako could only remember some of the night. He remembered Korra, reluctant to sleep once he held her in his arms after what seemed like the thousandth time. Korra hadn't slept in days, so Mako didn't figure she'd be awake for a while now. He could feel her head nuzzle into his neck, her warm breath giving him goosebumps.

The two of them were worn out, maybe out of exhaustion, or maybe our of missing one another. Korra couldn't remember why they'd been fighting in the first place. Then, she remembered the yelling, the fighting, and then the final words. Korra wasn't one to take much offense to words, her ego could take a few good hits. But coming from Mako? No, it hurt.

But feeling his gentle touch linger around her made everything else not matter.

The smell of eggs and buttered toast filled the air; Pema must have been cooking breakfast. Mako opened his eyes and looked at a wide-eyed Korra, who was still resting her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked, sitting up little by little. Mako noticed how the bags under her eyes had vanished with the little amount of sleep she'd gotten.

"Korra and Mako sitting in a tree..," Meelo sang as he passed by the bedroom. Mako felt a smile tug at both sides of his mouth, Korra's arms falling from the back of his neck, down his chest and into her own lap.

"Let's go," Korra decided, "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Hat Trick," She whispered, "Let's agree that we won't fight anymore."

Mako nodded, "Welcome back to the Fire Ferrets."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Mako said, smiling, his warm eyes light as their fingers interlaced.

In other words, it would be a lazy day.

* * *

**note: because they shouldn't fight. /:**

**xoxo -Kataang(:**


	2. Ghost Man on Third

**A few things I wanted to say: **

**I'm doing the chapters according to my iPod songs, today it's based off of Ghost Man on Third by Taking Back Sunday. Woooo.**

**Oh, and unless I say otherwise, this is COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. All one-shots. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The girl with pretty blue eyes smiled, trying to make conversation with me. "So you're Mako—"

I'd heard this a thousand times, only in different voices. _So nice to meet you, you're so amazing, etc. _No, it all blended together now. But then I realized something, the girl had only said three words, stopping when she watched my reaction to her words. Probending fangirls all seemed to have the same mind, either there was no brain in there, or they were smart and stuck up. Besides, if I'd made contact with this poor girl, she'd be devastated when I began to avoid her.

She was pretty, and didn't seem like most of the fangirls, though. Confusion filled my mind. Why wasn't she making stupid comments, or rambling about how much she 'loves' our team? Was I being the stuck up one right now? I sighed, time to get her out of here. "Oh, you're still here."

Her face fell more, eyebrows raising. "Oh, you're still a huge jerk."

Jerk, worked for me. I'd been called much worse in my days of probending. Strangely, though, it hurt me. I scanned her body for about two seconds, picking up on the fact that she was from the water tribe, the blue eyes, the pelt, light brown hair.. Everyone from the water tribe thought they knew everything about everyone. Just because they could do 'so much' with their abilities. Right, because most of their special abilities were now illegal. She stood as if she were ready to take on an army, confident and bright. She was beautiful.

Bolin's lips pulled into a smile from each end. "Sure, I'll show you a few moves. I don't know how my earthbending with correspond with your waterbending, but.."

"No, that's okay, I'm an earthbender." An earthbender? This chick had to be crazy. With the way she looked, it seemed impossible for the bright-eyed woman to be an earthbender.

"Oh, I figured with the water tribe getup, you were a waterbender—"

"I'm also a waterbender," She began smiling back, now awaiting to see if he'd understand what she was saying. I sure as hell didn't get a word she tried to shove into my little brother's head. "And a firebender." Bolin seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, she was insane. Maybe if we'd call security.. She watched me become defensive, a flame appearing in the palm of her hand at the exact same time mine lit up.

Oh. Oh, shit. I took off my helmet, almost dropping it. I gave Bo another few seconds. She was the Avatar. Something inside me dropped—maybe it was the sound of my helmet hitting the ground, maybe it was my stomach—it all made sense now. I'd been told by a shopkeeper once about the new Avatar being discovered in the Southern water tribe, a girl. Named Korra.

"She's the Avatar," I said, turning around completely. "And I'm an idiot."

Korra nodded in agreement. "Both are true." Her blue orbs danced with amusement, a smug smirk on her small pink lips. I couldn't imagine this small-framed girl going out into battle somewhere; she didn't seem like she'd stand a chance. I followed her and Bo to the gym, curious of how well she was at bending in general.

I stripped my shirt from my body as I changed in the attic, where we lived for now. For now, might be an understatement, though. I left my old tattered casual pants on and tugged an undershirt over my head.

"She's probably not that strong yet," I reminded myself, stuffing my hands in my pockets, hearing Bo's voice from a distance. "If she's just now coming to train."

I wondered how old she was. She was small enough to be as young as maybe fourteen. When she furrowed her eyebrows at me, though, she'd looked stressed enough to be older than myself.

"Whoa! That's amazing! But your posture needs some work," Bolin said as I walked in, Korra's eyes finding mine in an instant.

I watched in awe as she took position a few yards from Bolin, hitting the ground with more than enough strength from calves into her foot, forcing earth to levitate in front of the two, launching it toward the net, which buckled from pressure.

"What, no airbending?" I asked, crossing my arms. Why was I being such an ass to her? I wondered that since I'd first met her, why did I want to hate her?

"Actually, I'm an airbending failure. I can't conjure up not a puff of air. That's mostly why I came to train with Tenzin."

I chuckled at her choice of words. _Airbending failure. _She didn't seem like such a huge failure to me, if she'd mastered three elements by age.. "How old are you, Korra?"

Korra looked at me, stress flooding her facial expressions again."Seventeen. And Aang had done it by the time he was twelve. That's why I need to hurry it up."

I imagined it, by the time I was twelve, I'd associated myself with the triple threats, nowhere close to mastering firebending alone. All four by twleve? No way.

I nodded and admitted, "You're not bad."

"What does it take to impress this guy?" She wondered under her breath. I'd heard it loud and clear, though.

"I _said, _you're not bad."

She sighed, losing patience. As rain began to ping the ceiling, she gasped. "I need to go, Tenzin's going to have a cow on me." Her face puckered, "I'll come back and see you guys next time."

With that, Korra slipped a jacket over her now noticeable shoulders, her scent of salt and lavender lingering even once she'd gone. Korra had taken the window instead of door, plunging into the water, raising up so she seemed to stand on water. She moved herself to move faster and faster toward the Air Temple Island, reaching her destination in less than five minutes.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Bolin asked, "I mean, she's the _avatar!" _

I ran a hand through my hair, "Sure."

Bolin rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head one swift time. "I saw the way you looked at her!"

"Shut up, Bo, she's got alot to learn," I said, "Beginning with her ignorance. She seems like she cares too much about other people." I cursed myself the second the words flew from my mouth, knowing it sounded completely stupid. As the avatar, she _had _to care about other people, didn't she?

Of course.

The second my head hit the pillow that night, I replayed her facial expressions, burning them to my brain. Stressed, joyful, confused, angry, worried. Then, my mind returned to the image of Korra ounumbered, fighting ruthlessly. I couldn't picture it, I couldn't see an all-out war, then put her in the middle of it, expecting a seventeen year old to fix everything.

I wondered if she'd really come see us again. Maybe this whole probending idea would pay off. It made my living seem worth something. Made me look forward to waking up the next day. One thing I was sure of: I couldn't wait to see Korra again, despite the complete asshole I'd been to her previously.

I'd already missed the waterbending master. The blue orbs. The hidden stress.

All this, after just a few hours.

_It's too bad it's not my style if you need me, __I'm out & on the parkway, patient and waiting for headlights dressed in a fashion that's fitting to the inconsistencies of my moods._

* * *

**note: because we all wondered what was going through Mako's mind.**

**Reviews make my day 10 times better :D Please?**


	3. This is War

**so, my iPod had spoken. The song today is "this is war" by 30 seconds to mars. Let's do this. (;**

* * *

"We're gonna kick some Wolfbat butt, right guys?" Bolin asked, rather pumped about tonight's match, even if we were the underdogs, we could still win this.

Korra nodded, holding her helmet between her hip and arm."I'm gonna make sure Tahno gets what I wanted to do to him the other night, knock every strand of stupid hair from his ignorant little head."

I didn't quite process this until I thought about it really hard. Since when were Tahno and Korra together? "Wait, what happened?"

Bolin and Korra exchanged frantic looks. "Well, you see," Bolin began, throwing his attention to putting a small outfit on Pabu. He stuttered a few times before giving up. "Korra, you explain."

Korra sighed, "It's nothing to freak out about," she assured me, eyebrows raised. She picked at her fingernails, a sign she was lying to me. "When Bolin and I went out to get food that one night, Tahno was there." It was already bad. Knowing how Bolin hated associating with Tahno during the season, I knew Korra must have been the one who did something to tip off Tahno.

"He was glaring at us, so I asked Bolin who he was. He came over to us, and insulted our team, so I stood up," She paused, contemplating something in her mind, opening the door "That's all. I'm going to the bathroom to.. _freshen up._"

Wait, 'freshen up'? When there was a match in less than ten minutes? I don't think so. "Nice try. Sit, _now._" I commanded, she wasn't leaving my sight until after the match. "Tell me the rest."

"So I called Naga in for help, she just let off a nice belch in his face, we didn't hit him or anything. The look on his face was priceless when his hair got screwed up."

I groaned. "Korra, that's not what I was worried about! I'm worried about you tipping off Tahno. He's known for his dirty work."

Korra shrugged. "I'll handle him."

"He's a waterbending master," I reminded her, fighting the temptation to slap my hand to my forehead.

"So am I. I learned from Katara, remember? The best waterbending teacher in the world."

As the bell rang, we stepped out onto the platform, readying ourselves for round one against the dreaded Wolfbats. "You're handling Tahno," I reminded her, "I hope he doesn't completely decapitate you." Inside, I added, _because then I'd have to jump a few Wolfbats after the season._

As they entered, I watched wide-eyed as the lights turned out and then lit up, fire blasting from the stands, water shooting in the air, earth being lifted into the air.

"Guys, we're screwed," Bolin muttered, "So, so screwed."

Korra elbowed him for me, then took a waterbending stance.

The bell rang out in the silenced arena, then an explosion of elements began, Tahno making the first move toward Korra.

I couldn't keep an eye out for her, but I watched from the corner of my eye as Korra fell backwards, catching herself with barely centimeters between her and the line. I gasped, "Korra!"

A circular piece of earth hit me square in the stomach, knocking me into zone two. _Pull it together, _I reminded myself, watching Bolin fall into the pool with a loud _splash! _

Korra and Tahno were definitely equally matched, a surprise to me. She only focused on his movements, dodging until he slid the ice underneath her feet, pushing her back into zone three behind me. I fired up, that was a completely illegal move!

"_That was an illegal ice move! I don't know what match the referees are watching, but it's definately not this one!"_

I grunted as I fell with Korra, hitting the cold water harder than what I'd anticipated.

Korra made her way back to the platform, ears red. She shivered a bit, a unnoticeable amount of blood trickling down her knuckle.

"_Round one goes to the Wolfbats! Will the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets pull through or not?"_

Korra grumpled something under her breath, walking ahead of us toward the first zone. I pulled her back by her wrist, into a huddle.

"The refs are payed off, that's the only explanation."

"If they're going to play dirty, why shouldn't we?" Korra asked, blue eyes swimming with pure hatred toward Tahno, and to be honest, I didn't blame her.

"Because they're out for us. If we win, it's gotta be fair and square." Bolin nodded, trying not to get in the middle of a brewing argument between Korra and I.

To my luck, Korra reluctantly agreed. "I'm still going to end up making sure pretty boy gets what's comin' to him."

I chuckled, this is why we all loved Korra. Why I loved Korra. But despite that, I wondered what it would be like

It was almost exactly the same during this round, fast-paced and painful. An "almost-knockout" turned into my last lucky moment of the night. As we were about to fall, Korra gripped my shirt, holding onto the stage's floor, throwing me back on top.

I mentally thanked her, then surprised them all, shooting flames from my palms, achieving this round for the Fire Ferrets. Or so I thought. You could almost see the rage on Tahno's expression as he fell, though, which made my night. I hoped Korra had seen it, I could imagine the pure joy she'd experience.

As Bo and Korra ran to meet me at the centerline, I scowled at mostly Tahno, but at some point at Ming.

"A coin toss will decide the tiebreaker!" The ref yelled, his voice filled with impatience. I shook my head, knowing who'd be fighting way it would go either way. Tahno would corner Korra into a fight, and Korra would want to beat Tahno to a pulp, if nothing else.

I wanted to hand it to her, she'd held her ground well. Korra was smart, beautiful, strong, brave, and on, but if there was one thing she wasn't, it was strategic. She was as strategic as a cardboard box, and that might be saying alot.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"

Korra smiled, "I've got this one."

I hesitated to step back. In Bolin's words, Tahno was a 'nasty dude'. In mine, he was a bastard. He had all these women, who he only used for one thing. He'd trained in the gym for the longest at a whooping twelve hours, but needed to cheat?

I shook my head, stepping back. The platform rose, and I heard an exchange of words which went like this.

"Well, _uh-_vatar, seems we've met again." I gritted my teeth, and watched Korra clentch her fists, breaking her stance.

"Oh, this time will be better. I get to actually smack you around this time," Korra said, "Although Naga seemed to scare you enough."

Tahno faked a laugh. "That mutt?"

"Don't call her a mutt!" Korra snarled, "Now get ready. Because I'm going to make sure you're unable to so much open your mouth without feeling it. That's a promise."

"Go for it, I'll giv you the first shot."

Korra took her opportunity. She sidetracked Tahno, but then surprised him, coming at him from below. She threw his head back and unrooted his planted feet for enough time to set him off balance. Falling from the platform, he made a _thud, _now missing his helmet.

My jaw dropped, she'd done it. We might actually win. As the platform lowered, Korra smiled at Bolin and I, as Bo wooted in victory.

"You, madam, are my hero!"

Korra nodded, the glory of finally getting a good smack at Tahno showing on her face, lips upturned into a smile.

"We might actually win this," I muttered, watching an angered Tahno throw his helmet back on, pushing his teammates to the side, probably planning on ganging up on one of us.

"_Round two goes to the Future Industry's Fiiiire Ferrrrets!" _The announcer boomed, _"Just one more round to decide this year's champions!"_

The bell tolled one last time, except this time we only got halfway through the match before Korra gasped, watching in the stands as people dropped like flies, being electrocuted. She blasted water at Bolin and I, knocking us off, along with Tahno's teammates, as the glass roof was broken. I watched from the water as Korra double kick-bended a few chi-blockers, but this time, they had fireproof suits.

I was brought back to the attention of a burning sensation that ran through my body, black spots dancing through my vision before I blacked out.

* * *

_But Korra needs you, _a small voice whispered, begging me to open my eyes. Bo and I were tyed to a post, underneath the arena's stage.

"It's okay, guys. I'm gonna get you outta here," Korra whispered, water whipping the rope, cutting it. "Amon took Tahno's bending. You guys have to promise me you'll run. No matter what."

"I won't make any such promise," I replied, twisting my wrists so I could move them better.

Glass broke again. Korra's stressed expression changed to surprised. "I'm going after Amon. Stay safe, Mr. Hat Trick."

"Be careful!" I yelled after her, and I could only watch as the small woman plummited into the water, creating a vortex to lift herself in the air. No matter how stubborn Korra always was, no matter how often she irritated me, she was beautiful, humorous, brave, more than the average woman. And even if I denied it, I'd love her forever.

I pulled off the helmet, tossing it to the side. I thought of the innocent lives being effected by this war. This was going to be just the beginning, and everyone here knew it. There was nothing equal about this, this was only the result of a few.._ terrorists_ who wanted to wage war.

"Let's go, we need to be ready to help," I told Bo, running to the sidelines, searching frantically for Korra, and sadly, I found her falling.

Of course. The vortex could only go so high. My heart nearly stopped as a chord caught her around the waist, and of all people, Lin was the one who sent Korra flying up higher toward the airship. I could see fire erupting from the sky, and then it stopped abruptly.

Three bodies fell on the glass, causing small cracks to appear. Korra was nowhere in my sight, which should have made me feel better, because that means she wasn't hurt.. But by now would she be facing Amon?

"Damn it," I muttered, angry with myself as Lin slung herself through the roof, also. More fire lit the sky. "This is making me too anxious. Why'd we let her go?" I cried, kicking an empty popcorn box on the ground.

"We're all worried, Mako. Korra's the avatar, she'll protect herself, and run, if it's necessary," Asami whispered behind me. "We need to go."

"No, you need to. It's not safe for you. Go find your father, and run, please, Asami. I couldn't take it if you were hurt, too." I said, my voice lightening up once I saw Korra's feet hit the glass.

Three people followed her, three who weren't Lin. Lin was on the other side of the roof, four different chi-blockers cornering her. Korra's only option was firebending at this point, as it flickered every so often.

"No! I'm staying with you! Listen to me!" Asami said, angling my head so I looked at her piercing eyes.

"Bo," I said, nodding toward her. Bolin nodded, understanding. He slung Asami over his shoulder, carrying her out. I felt bad, but I couldn't live with myself if both Korra and Asami got hurt. I would blame myself over and over, without a doubt.

Leaving Korra on her own, Lin's chords connected with the airship, lifting herself up to deal with the equalists. But almost at the same time, Korra knocked the final chi-blocker, the one with the electric prongs, off the edge of the arena.

Then, the impossible happened. The glass, which had been progressively been cracking, broke. "Korra!" I could see that she was attempting to make a plan, to catch herself. I could even see from here that it wouldn't work out.

At the last second, Lin's chords outstretched to catch Korra once again. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding in this whole time. Korra was safe and sound. Lin and Korra fell into the stands a few yards from where I was standing. For a second, I was too relieved to move.

Korra had done this often, stressed me out over her being in danger. Though, Korra _was _the Avatar. She'd be in danger fifty percent of the time.

I wrapped my arms around her, her arms winding around my neck as I lifted her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," I whispered into her hair, holding her waist closer and closer to my body. I could feel her heart fluttering underneath all the padding, the breath hitching. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. But here's the only problem: forever isn't long enough for me. We inhaled each other's scents, making one another familiar with our bodies. "If they would have hurt you, Korra, I would have had to kill someone," I growled, her arms tightening around me.

I pressed a kiss blindly into her hair, still not over the shock of what happened. I held her to my chest, rocking us both back and forth. I was in pure bliss, but then remembered. _Asami. _Then, worse, I remembered Tenzin was behind us. We both quickly pulled away, flushing.

"I-I'll see you around, okay?" Korra said, her face burning crimson. "Tenzin and I should get home."

Right. The season was over. We really wouldn't be seeing each other all the time anymore. My stomach dropped even deeper than what it seemed it was before. "How about tomorrow? You can help us find a new place, the arena will be closed after this, I'm guessing."

"Tomorrow," Korra replied, her blue orbs lighting up. "Tomorrow it is."

"Oh, and Korra?" I murmured, watching her chest stop rising and falling. "Breathe."

"Right, thanks." She blushed deeper, taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Bright and early tomorrow, city boy."

"Bright and early," I confirmed.

I replayed our embrace in my head, walking back to the attic. "So this is what love feels like," I muttered to Bolin.

"You love Asami?" Bolin asked, crossing his arms. "That's impossible. I saw the way you and Korra touched."

"No."

"So you.."

"Love Korra," I finished, "I feel like shit for saying that. What about Asami?"

"Mako and Korra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bolin snickered, climbing up the stairs to the attic. I rolled my eyes, hoping he'd keep it to himself. Even though it was slightly true. Maybe not.

Man, romance and a war seemed impossible.

* * *

_A warning to the people,_  
_The good and the evil,_  
_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian,_  
_The martyr, the victim,_  
_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die,_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

* * *

**note: because we all know Mako nearly had a heart attack when this happened.**

**There's that. I don't think it's my best, but I wrote this at like 4 o'clock in the morning, soo. **


	4. Yellow Butterfly

**this is quite an unusual song today, but it's "yellow butterfly" by meg and dia. this story was definitely improvised, and a few parts have been made up, but it's all the same characters. Yes, this is in Korra's POV. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

I tossed and turned that night. It had been unusually cool outside, hitting down into the 50's. I dreamed about _her. _It seemed September was always the month I had the nightmares. Probably because that was the last month I'd spent with her.

Mako laid next to me, quietly snoring. I was lucky he was here, otherwise I might have considered going on another "walk". Last time, I'd fallen asleep in the forest, though I knew completely where I was, everyone flipped their lids.

I thought about her smiles. Her mother's joy when she'd first learned waterbending. _My _joy when they asked me to teach her. I was only twelve at the time. But after babysitting and being her very best friend for five years, they wanted the avatar to be the one who taught her.

Kelena was her name. Next to Naga, she'd been my best friend, but I loved her as if she were my sister. And sisters would do anything for each other. I remembered that October morning, it was October seventh when she'd pushed herself too far. We'd been out by the river, I'd told her to not try anything funny while I went and got a wrap for her injured arm.

I'd come back, and the terrible screams erupted. They were bloodcurdling, terrified, and worst, getting more and more muffled. I'd jumped in after her, but once she'd gone under, there was no sign of Kelena anywhere. I'd yelled and yelled for her, bending the water around myself to create air bubbles. I stayed under for at least thirty minutes, knowing the fate. Had I accepted it? No, of course I didn't. I still haven't.

I remember how my eyes were red for months after Kelena's death. I cried everyday, sobbing heartbroken cries of pain. Her parents had moved away, and left their house vacant. Guilt ate me alive, I'd been the one who'd put an end to her smiles and laughter. My days were nothing but laying in bed, wallowing in self pity. Because I could breathe and live, Kelena couldn't.

_Agni_. I mean, if I hadn't left her alone, she wouldn't have suffered! Why am I such a failure of an avatar? I mean, at twelve Aang had done so much more than I. At twelve, I'd killed someone. I can still remember her scared expression as she shivered violently, screaming for help over and over.

Tears welled up; that part was inevitable. I'd been crying for five years now, apologizing to Kelena for.. for _murdering _her.

I uncovered myself, making my way to Mako's bathroom, it was a perk of having the master bedroom in the new apartment. I gripped the counter next to the sink, looking down at myself. I wore a pair of Mako's sweats and one of my undershirts. We'd made our way home giggling and running in the rain, and since the storm, the ferry was out. Mako made me stay, not like I cared, I loved staying with Mako and Bolin.

I curled up in a content ball, hugging my knees to my chest. Everytime I thought of it, everytime I heard her name, it felt like someone had fired lead into my stomach. Nobody in Republic City except Jinora knows about Kelena, anyway. So not many people brought up iffy subjects like that.

Mako's voice came from behind the wooden door. "Korra?" The knob turned, and it opened. Ready or not, I'd have to face him. "What's wrong?"

Mako didn't know I was having nightmares, period. If he woke up and I was tossing and turning, I'd always told him it was nothing, or that I'd just _'had a dream'._

"Nightmares," I admitted as he sat down next to me. We were used to always being together, but telling my boyfriend of six months about the fact I'd killed someone didn't seem like something I wanted to do. Would he leave me? Look at me in disgust?

No, of course he pressed me further. "Want to tell me about it?" He always could sense something wrong with me, a trait that was bitter-sweet.

I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "Promise me you won't hate me."

Mako shook his head, outraged. "I couldn't hate you, Korra. Ever. I love you."

I sighed, and though I knew it was true, I still got a heavy feeling. Before I started the story, I took three deep breaths, in a fail attempt to calm myself down.

"I was twelve when I let someone die. I-I couldn't help her, Mako.. She was just _gone. _She went under and.. and I could still hear her.." I whispered, watching Mako stand up, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, waiting for him to speak.

"You didn't _kill_ anyone, Korra. She still loves you, and I love you. She's happy now." With that, I threw my arms around him, unable to cry due to the tears being dried out. I was thankful to have Mako, he was more than good to me. He'd been the best thing that had happened to me since her death. If I hadn't wondered into the pro-bending arena that dull night, I probably wouldn't have met him. I let that thought fall to the back of my head, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had _him right now._

He let me stand there with him, just holding each other. When I glanced up at his face, his amber eyes were worried. Of course. Mako always worried about me, even if I was perfectly happy.

He leaned down, slowly pressing his lips to mine. I let my fingers play with the short hairs on the back of his neck, giving him a chill. He smiled halfway through the kiss, gripping my waist. As I began go get dizzy from the kiss, Mako pulled away, pulling me to his bed.

We both crawled under the covers, and I snuggled into his bare chest. "I love you, too," I finally replied, falling asleep with no nightmares this time.

* * *

**note: because Korra always overthinks when she's alone.**

**Very short, I know. But I didn't want to make Korra a crying mess. Because that would be sad. /:**

**reviews earn you cookies! :3**


End file.
